Lost Time
by CrimsonStainedDragon
Summary: This is centered mostly around the actual nations,but there is an OC,possibly more if you want one in here.There are few nations who remember a strange man,and some only know him as a dream.Just who are they exactly?OC,Pangea.Full summary inside.Songfic


_**I do not own Hetalia, sadly. **_

_**First song is Collapse by Rise Against. I recommend it, but you actually have to listen to the lyrics, they are interesting.**_

* * *

><p>England sat up in the bed in the hotel he was staying in for the UN meeting in America. He honestly didn't sleep well, he had <em>THAT<em> dream again. As always, he would wake to find himself in a large field, wondering were he was. There were no trees for miles, and the clouds were so dark, blocking out the sun, threatening to release the rain they held. He would stand, to get a better veiw of the place and the rain would start, instantly pouring down and nearly soaking him to his core. When he felt the rain stop, he looked up into the smiling face of a man, dressed in animal hide and holding a white fur jacket over him. He would smile back as the man spoke to him soothingly. He would let the man pick him up and tuck him into the jacket, still covering his head to keep him dry and warm. The man took him back to a cave, where a fire was burning bright and set him down. The scene changed, and he was sitting in the cave with the man, who then held a small figure of a person to him. The man smiled, but England knew he was sad, he heard him crying earlier and he didn't want the man to be sad. He looked at the figure, it wore a red jacket, so very similar to the ones that his soldiers wore later on. The man then said something that had made him cry as well. "Please, forget we ever met. I wish I could stay longer, but you cannot remain with me any longer...I...I am so sorry...g-goodbye, little one." He had said, kissing the top of his head in a fatherly way, before running away with tears in his bright purple eyes,leaving him alone. He was found not long after that and was taken to a small village.

England shook his head, sometimes he thought it was a memory from a long time ago, when he was younger, but it was not something he normally dwelled on. He had more important things to worry about, like a certain loud-mouthed American that was going to be at the meeting. He was probably coming back to this room in desparate need of a Asprin. Looking at the time, he noticed that he only had ten minutes to get to the meeting. He quickly threw on his normal, green suit, grabbed his cellphone, and ran the entire way not stopping until he reached the tall, white building surrounded by flagpoles sporting each nations flag. He was about to run into the building whe he noticed a large group of nations standing in a wide semi-circle around a...was that a spear a pole? He didn't know what a spear or pole would be doing in the middle of a walkway, but you he knew better than to question America's logic.

He pushed his way to the front of the group, staring at the top of what he determined to be a pole, not a spear. At the top of it stood a man wearing a midnight blue shirt, black slacks and an ankle lenght lab coat. His reddish brown hair moving in the breeze, neon purple eyes swept across the crowd as he smiled. All England could think was, 'It's him'. The man opened his mouth to speak, and it was obvious he had everyones full attention. "Well, now that we are all here, I think I would like to sing a song for you all. Pay attention, it is quite a good one, that goes for all of you." He spoke in that gentle voice from his dream. He cleared his throat, all the while pulling out a white flag with a flint tip at the top, and began to sing.

_"When our rivers run dry  
><em>_And our crops cease__ to grow.  
>And when the summers grow longer<br>And winter's won't snow."_

The man leapt off the pole, catching the edge of the flag with the flint tip, he scraped it against the ground before landing. Instantly the flag caught fire and was being swung around in a careless looking, controlled fashion. Marching in place as he spun the flag, the man continued his song.

_"From the banks of the oceans  
><em>_And the ice in the hills,  
>To the fight in the desert,<br>Where progress stands still.  
>When we've lost our will,<em>_"_

Most of the nations had taken a cautious step away from the man, staying clear of the sharp tip and flaming flag. Well, except America and Canada, both for different reasons. America just wanted to be close to the action. Canada was practically frozen in fear, not from the man, but from the eeriely familiar moves and the image of a large gleaming blade flashing through his mind.

_"__That's how we'll know,  
>This is not a test.<br>We'll know,  
>This is cardiac arrest."<em>

The man swung his burning flag towards America and Canada, and England had just barely pulled them back in time. Though the man obviously wasn't giong to hit them. The man then leap up to the top of the pole.

_"Of a world to proud to admit our mistakes,  
>We're crashing into the ground as we all fall from grace."<em>

The man swung his arms out wide, flag still in hand, as if gesturing to all of them. He then fell back, arms spread, towards the ground. Before he landed, he shifted his position so that he now fell feet first, landing with enough force to leave a small crater.

_"When the air that we breathe  
>Becomes air that we choke,<br>When the marsh fever spreads  
>From the swamps to our homes."<em>

Now the flag was being twirled like a baton, thrown, spun, and yet still burning wildly.

_"When your home on the range  
><em>_Has been torn down and paved,  
><em>_When the buffalo roam  
>To a slaughterhouse grave,<br>__What more will it take,"_

The man resumed his position at the top of the pole in a single leap. He smiled to the nations.

_"For us to know,  
><em>_This is not a test,  
>oh no,<br>This is __cardiac arrest,"_

And in two simultaneous movements, he held the flag behind his back, sweeping the other across the gathered nations. He stood tall and proud.

__"Of a world to proud to admit our mistakes,  
><em>___Kissing the ground as we all fall from grace."__

Again he fell, leaving a second crater, scraping the tip of the flag against the ground before doing multiple back flips and adding more scars to the ground.

_"This is a chance to  
>Set things straight,<br>To bend or break t__he  
>Rules back into place."<em>

To the suprise of the nations, the man leapt up and grabbed the top of the pole, bending it down towards the ground with little effort. He then let it snap back into place, continuing the twirling of the flames, for there was little of the flag to be seen.

_"There is no middle ground,  
>No compromise,<br>We've drawn the line!"_

The tip came in contact with the ground again, right at the man's feet. England watched, the man himself was amazing, but what he found unusual was how the flames had often came in contact with the billowing, whiter-than-white labcoat the man wore_. _The image of the white fur coatflashed through his mind briefly. His first ever father-figure had purple eyes and wore a white coat. Now he was sure he was the man from his dream.

_"With perfect aim,  
>we stand back and throw.<br>Glass windows break,  
>And it's all about to blow!<br>__Lights go out as we pass the torch again,  
>In hopes that it stays lit."<em>

In one quick movement, the flag was sent sailing through the air and into the crowd of nations. People screamed and ran out of the way, but Italy ended up being the one to catch it. He had been distracted when it was thrown, so when he saw it coming his way, he snatched it out of the air to avoid getting burned.

_"Neutrality means that you don't really care,  
>Cause the struggle goes on<br>Even when your not there  
>Blind and unaware!"<em>

The man seemed to disappear, but reappeared behind Italy, covering his eyes with one hand and taking the flag with the other. He disappeared again, reappearing back in the front of the group. He was looking strange now, a faint bluish-white glow around him. He smiled again, and the glow intensifyied.

_"_That's how we'll know,  
>This is not a test.<br>Oh no,  
>This is cardiac arrest.<br>Of a world to proud to admit our mistakes,  
>We're crashing into the ground as we all,<br>Yeah we all, all fall from grace!"__

He thrust the arm holding the flag into the air, smiling as he dissolved into white flower petals and drifted away, letting the remains of the flag clatter to the ground. All was silent for a moment before the talking started.

"Ve~Who was that man Germany?"

"Nien, I do not know..."

"Such a strange man, da?"

"Yes, now get away from me, aru."

"Get away from my fratello, Potato bastard!"

"Now now Romano~! There's no need to get mad!"

"That was AWESOME! But not as awesome as me, of course."

"Yo, Iggy! Who do ya think that guy was?"

England drowned out the voices of the others, instead chosing to climb the pole. He wanted to know if he had been right about the man's actions. He was. There was a message on the ground that only he could read because of his position. The message read:

**For the world.**

**Forgive and forget.**

**Set aside your differences and work together.**

**There is no difference that cannot be over come for the good of the world.**

**Forgive me for what I've done, or not,**

**Just forget me, so I can die.**

**For the world.**

He was pulled back to the living world when America started shaking the pole, obviously upset about being ignored. "Iggy! C'mon! Everyone else is inside already!" England just sighed and slide down the pole and started to follow America, before looking back at the pole. Someone was still there, staring at the spot the man had disappeared. He looked like America, but he wasn't, he was...England found he had trouble putting a name to face. He decided to go get him, since he didn't seem to have any intentions of moving. As he approached, he saw that the poor boy was practically dead on his feet. Leaning slightly to one side, almost as white as fresh snow, a distant look in his eyes. To be honest, he was worried. Although England couldn't remember ever seeing him, no one should be left alone like that.

England walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder,worry increasing when he got no response."Hey...lad? Are you alright?" He asked, panic starting to build when the boy did nothing. "Lad? Come on, snap out of it!" Still nothing."Snap out of it! Please!" He practically begged, shaking the other as gently as he could in his panic-stricken state. He sighed in relief when the boy looked up at him.

"...England?"

"Oh thank God! I was worried about you. You looked...ahem...look dead on your feet! I was scared something terrible might have happened!"

"...I-I'm sorry..."

"It's alright. At least your fine. Now let's go...um..."

"...I-I'm Canada..."

"Yes, yes. I knew that! Let's go then...Canada." England started walking towards the building. He hand noticed how emotionless Canada was, well, distant. He didn't look like he was all there, and his answers were mechanical. England had the urge to turn around, he wasn't sure Canada was following him. Sure enough, he was still standing there, but he was looking at England blankly. England went back, grabbed his wrist, and lead him to the building. He had been ready to drag him if need be, but Canada had followed willingly. That was a relief to England, and he was careful to note that he was starting to return to normal, he was getting his color back, he wasn't leaning to the side, and his eyes weren't so distant.

Upon entering the meeting room, both found themselves extremely confused by the lack of chaos.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ya have ta read on to see why there is a lack of violence.<em>**


End file.
